Margo Meets Becky
by sugarsugarrush
Summary: Requesr from crafordbrian17. It's midnight and Margo decides to go out for a walk. While enjoying the night air, she stumbles upon an abandoned warehouse. In the warehouse, she meets a strange girl named Becky who seemed to have been there alone for quite some time. Who is this strange girl?


_I needa work out..._ Margo thought as she pat her bloated belly. The family dinner was tense. So much was happening at one time. She felt suffocated so she snuck out of the house. Now, she was strolling around town. Gru never lets her go out at night so she had never seen the town durring the night. It was actually beautiful.

She got lost in the feeling of peace. When she came to, she found herself at an abandoned warehouse. If she was a human with common sense, she would turn around. But, she's just a human so she walked closer to the warehouse.

She saw a hole. If she was a human with common sense, she would know that she should be gone by now. But, she's just a human so she crouched down and slid her body through the hole.

Her head went through.

Her neck went through.

Her shoulders went through.

Her arms went through.

Her chest went through.

Her belly got stuck.

_Are you being serious right now!?_ She mentally yelled at her belly. She squirmed around, hoping she could get her belly to go through. Unfortunately, nothing happened. She sighed. _Whyyyyyyy?_

She jerked forward really hard and ended up tumbling onto the floor.

_Oh._ With a huff, she stood up and pat her belly. _What's wrong with you!? You got me stuck!_ She then felt bad for yelling at it. _Sorry._ It then clicked in her brain that she was in the warehouse.

She started walking. The warehouse was dark but the light from the moon and city gave it some light to the point it wasn't completely dark. There were a bunch of old supplies all over the floor and against the walls, like the rusting nails she had stepped on earlier (she mentally cried when that happened).

She then heard whispering.

Margo froze. _Maybe I shouldn't have entered this place..._ she thought. She thought about escaping out through the hole she came through. Then she remembered how hard she struggled. _Yeah, no. That's not gonna happen again._ She looked on the ground and took a random pipe that was laying there. That was going to be her weapon.

She gripped the pipe and slowly inched her way towards the whispering. As she got closer, she started to make out a body of someone who was crouching down. The person's back was faced towards her. She deciced the person was a girl because of her long, wet, black hair.

The closer she got, the more she could make out what the girl was whispering. "If you cry, they will leave you. If you cry, they will leave you. If you cry, they will leave you. If you cry, they will leave you. If you cry, they will leave you. If you cry, they will leave you. If you cry, they will leave you," the girl would repeat. Her voice was shaky as well.

_Is she crying...?_ Margo wondered. "A-Are you ok...?" She asked. The Whispering Girl quickky turned her head to look at Margo. Her skin was as pale as paper and jet black mascara was running down her face. Her eyes looked as if she hasn't slept in ages. Her lips had black lipstick smeared all over her lips. The Whispering Girl didn't say anything.

"I heard your whispering," Margo said. The Whispering Girl stood up. She had a white floor length dress that was long sleeves and it looked like it was wet. Her hair reached her ankles and she didn't have shoes on. Her nails were black. "Will you stay with me?" The Whispering Girl asked. "Uh, sure!" Margo answered.

They just stood there.

"Uh, I'm Margo, and you are...?" Margo started. "I have no name. I don't remember my name. I know someone gave me one, I just don't know what it is," the Whispering Girl said. "You look like...uh...a...uh...Becky...?" Margo answered. "Thank you," Becky said.

"Why are you in this warehouse all on your own? Don't you know it's dangerous to be at this kind of place at night?" Margo asked. _Then again, I'm being hypocritical since I came to this kind of place too and it was night time..._ she thought.

She looked at Becky and waited for her to answer. Instead, Becky was frozen. "Are you ok...?" "Let me show you around this place!" Becky then cried, surprising Margo. "Oh, um, sure...?" She answered. Becky grabbed Margo's arm and dragged her away.

Becky pointed out every little detail of the warehouse from the tiles on the floot to the rats scurrying around the place. She was so excited about the whole tour. Margo, meanwhile, wasn't so interested. She could care less about the details of the building. What she wanted to know was how long this girl has been in the building. Judging from the whispering and the amount of detail covered, it must have been a long time.

Soon, Becky lead her to the hole in the wall that Margo had gone through earlier. "That's the end of our tour!" Becky cried. "Thanks! This place was so...great!" Margo cried, giving Becky a fake smile. "We'll always be together, right?" Becky asked. Margo blinked. "You should come with me. I'll help you find your family," Margo said. "No...I'm waiting for someone," Becky answered, her mood suddenly changing. She started looking down at her feet and let go of Margo's arm to cross her arms behind her back. "Oh...ok," Margo answered.

"That someone forgot about you," she wanted to tell Becky but decided that would be too mean. Eventually she would realize the truth and leave. Becky was bone skinny, she wouldn't have trouble going through the hole. Margo, on the other hand...Margo didn't want to continue that thought. She climbed into the hole.

Her head went through.

Her neck went through.

Her shoulders went through.

Her arms went through.

Her chest went through.

Her belly got stuck.

_Again!? Uggg, all this food I ate!_ Margo thought. She squirmed around. She was still stuck. "Need help?" Becky asked. "Oh, you have no idea!" Margo cried. "Hey, uh, I gotta question. How are you gonna get me unstuck exactly?" "I'll obviously push you. Duh," Becky answered as if it were nothing. "Um...but it's my butt..." Margo said. "We're all girls, so it's fine! Ok, I'm gonna push you!" Becky cried. "Wait! So I have boundaries, right! I just met you and this is all so weird and sudden an-ahhh!" With one strong push, Becky freed Margo. Sighing, Margo stood up as she mentally prepared herself for the journey back home. She knew she would have to face her family eventually. She sighed.

_Wait, this isn't outside._

She looked around and saw that she was back in the warehouse. She looked through the hole she just went though. It lead to outside. But she just went through that hole from the warehouse to get outside. Confused, she decided to see if Becky was still around.

* * *

_**1: The Girl in the Warehouse**_

* * *

**Guess what? It's ya gurl, sugarsugarrush! Yeah, y'all don't know me. This is my first Despicable Me fanfic. This is actually a request from ****crafordbrian17 so let's see how this goes! **

**So, the last time I watched anything Despicable Me was like in the middle of 2017 so if things seem so out of character, my bad. Btw, I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**I don't gots a lot to say for right now so I hope you like this and don't forget to leave a review! Later!**


End file.
